Anubis Ever After redone
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Anubis mates are on there own exept for with their spouse. It's like the last one but in my opinion better, for my lovely readers who wanted this :)))))
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So it's almost my one year on fanfic and I asked for a vote of which story I should redo. This won. I really hope I can do this better than last time and I hope you like it just as much as the last one. I'm a little more detailed but I promise we will get to the main points :)). Please review so I get an idea of I should continue like this or try something different. I want this special for you guys :))))).**

* * *

_Patricia_

I stared out the window of Eddie's car at the buildings. I looked over at him and a smile pursed against my lips. We graduated Anubis a few months ago and now it's time for college. We all wanted to stay together but knew we all wanted to pursue different things. Our friendships won't die. We'll visit when we can and hang out a lot.

"We're here." Eddie said parking in the parking garage. We got out and I opened the trunk of his Escalade. We stuffed it with all we could. Our parents said take what we could and we couldn't come back. They don't like us at art college but we aren't good at much else. I picked up two boxes and a duffel bag then got into the elevator in the parking garage. Eddie had a few things. He shoved me a little.

"Stop." I said shoving him back. He smiled then shoved me again. The elevator dinged and we got out. I opened the door to the apartment. It's a small place but we work with what we have. I smiled with pride. This place already has everything we want in it. Eddie and I know it was good enough that we got this place with our budget. The owner was my family's friend, all my parents other friends shut us out but he felt sad for us.

I sat down the boxes I had brought in and started unpacking. Eddie went back down to get things. I took out clothes, pictures and other stuff.

"Little help Yacker." I heard Eddie said.

"Do you want to unpack?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then just be the man and go get the stuff." He shot me his signature smile then went back down to the car. We're going to make it on our own. I'm positive.

_Nina_

"We are about to land in Honolulu please put on all seatbelts." The voice on the plane said. I closed my book and stuffed it in my tote bag. I saw Fabian's feet and smiled. I had written all over them. We're going to Hawaii for college. I was from there when I was little. It will be good for me to get there since Gram died. Haven't been there since the funeral. I put on my seatbelt and looked at Fabian.

He always wanted to stay in England for college but he knew this was good for me. He has done way too much for me though. Over the summer he let me stay at his house, he's paying for my college because I can't afford it, he paid for the apartment and then sometimes he just gives me gifts. I feel like the crummiest girlfriend since I can't do anything special for him and he won't accept the gifts back because if I say no he does something behind my back.

"Look out the window." He said pointing to it next to him. I smiled when I saw the beautiful Pacifi ocean. I'm home. The plane landed and we got up. I grabbed my carry on bags and Fabian gently took them from me.

"Fabes." I started.

"Let me do it." He said.

"Okay." We got off the plane and got luggage. I wasn't letting him carry that. There was a car in the parking lot that Fabian stopped at. Apparently he had someone get him a car for him. At least we have a way to get around. We lifted our stuff into the trunk and backseats. The sun kissed against my exposed shoulders. I took my hair out of the messy bun atop my hair and shook it down my back. I got int the passangers side of the car and put my sunglasses atop my head.

"You seem to like this." Fabian said staring at me.

"Definatly, this was my home and everyone feels better at home." I answered. He opened the suun roof so I could bask more in the sunlight. No offense to England but my energy was drained from the lack of the sunlight.

We rode around for like 40 minutes until we got to the apartment building. It's very big and overlooks the ocean. We got out and started to get the luggage. We designed the apartment over the summer so the furniture is all in there. Life is just a little bit easier now.

_Amber _

Paris, my favorite place in the world. Guess who's living there? Me! I'm going to love this. Alfie and I are riding around in the limo Daddy sent. I'm so nervous about moving in somewhere, espicially with Alfie. I trust him and all it's just I haven't been in a situation like this. Daddy and Mommy were never too far away from me and now I'm in a whole different country. I have no one to talk to about Alfie now. None of my friends are even in the same time zone as me! I can't even figure out Hawaii's time zone from what Nina told me. In America, England was already ahead no it's even farther ahead in Hawaii.

I need friends fast that are near by. I can't talk about boys to him espicially since he is my boyfriend. The limo stopped and we got out. We had no luggage because everything was flown out here. When I stepped into the building it felt really awesome. I'm living with my boyfriend, I'm really grown up now. All my friends are in college except for me. College wouldn't have helped me, just gave me wrinkles from worry. Alfie opened the apartment door and I let out a squeal. It's everything I wanted and more.

Gold and White tones filled this place. This is the penthouse biggest apartment in the whole place. It's two stories, has it's own elevator, 5 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, large kitchen. It's beautiful in here. I went to the little office I had made. It's pink, has a wall that has shoes all over it and pictures of myself in it. I don't know what I'm going to use the office for but I'll find something, even if it's just a little quiet space.

I sat down in the plush white chair that sat behind the desk, my annicials monogrammed in pink with a pink pillow. I smiled totally pleased with myself. I feel accomplished just sitting her. It's a new feeling.

_Mara_

A smile grew in the corner of my lips as Jerome and I, finished the apartment unpacking. Rain dripped down the large window in the kitchen. I sat in the window and stared outside. I can see the university. Oxford. I'm in the law program, and Jerome in crime. He aspires to be a detective, he's always been a snoop. I stretched my legs out and looked at the beauty that probably only I see.

I see perfection in the rain, underneath the dreary weather. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I stretched out my legs and pressed my face against the cold window.

"Mars, what are you doing?" Jerome said.

"Nothing, thinking." I said.

"As usual." He chuckled. I smiled and looked over at him. His hair hung over his face a little and his eyes gleamed a gorgeous purple. They pour into my chocolate brown. He says my eyes shine and shimmer like a pool of chocolate. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Sure, a fancy place?" I asked.

"No, I hate dressing up." I nodded and went to my closet, changing into something a little more attractive than just a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I put on one of my favorite outfits and took my purse. Jerome was prepared and we left. He took me to a resturaunt that is like a block away so it was simpler to walk. We sat in a booth and ordered food.

"You ready for school?" I asked Jerome.

"I guess as ready as I'm going to be." He said.

"Poppy miss you?"

"I guess Poopy does, she seemed a little sad at graduation."

"Stop calling her Poopy, when we have kids I would never want you to call them that." I realized what I said to late. My eyes widened. "I mean if um we had um."

"So you want to have babies?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, Jeffery." I looked down. "I want some too." He whispered in my ear, making me grin.

_Joy_

_Shit, shit, shit! _I ran through the airport trying to get to the terminal. Then I heard my flight had taken off and groaned. I dropped my bags and grimaced. I had already gone through security, I should have given myself more time for that. I went up to a desk.

"Are there any flights to Sydney, Australia soon?" I asked tapping my nails against the desk. Mick is expecting me soon and now late.

"Yes tonight at 11:30." The lady said.

"Okay, is there any first class left?" I asked hopefully. I was supposed to fly first class and I do have my Dad's credit card and my credit card so I can by another ticket first class.

"One." She said.

"I'll take it." I answered digging through my purse for my wallet. I handed her my credit card and she handed me a ticket.

"There is a small space reserved for those who fly first class on the airline." She said and directed me towards it. I smiled and went over. I sat down at a couch annd dug through one of my carry on bags. I have two. I found my passport and smiled. I have an 18 hour flight ahead of me until I can see Mick. We have to stop a few times but I'll get there eventually. I haven't seen Mick in forever. I miss him, love him.

I spent a few hours waiting, eating, stalling, texting until it was time for the flight. I got on board and into my seat. I took out my phone, put in my pink beats headphones and tuned everything and everyone out. Perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eddie_

The sound of rain poured in my ears, as I woke up. I opened my eyes drowisly, drool down my face. I quickly wiped it off and sat up in the bed. Patricia laid there in a black kimono. I slid out of bed and went to the kitchen.

I think I need food, that's always a good way to start the morning. Patricia and I ran all around the grocery store last night looking for food that we agreed on. It's always hard to do that because Patricia disagrees with everything I say. I pulled out the S'mores cereal I talked her into and sat at the counter.

School starts next week, I'm totally underprepared. Not sure how I'm supposed to do this. My hair flopped a little in front of my eyes. I ran a hand through it, keeping it from my face. I finished eating and sat in the living room.

Wonder what I should do today. Maybe Patricia and I could work out because she's trying to get me to do that with her now, personally I think it's just an excuse to make fun of me because I whine about most exercise. It's not that I can't do it it's just a personal choice I have.

Barefeet slapped against the ground so I looked over. Patricia came down the hallway and got out her own breakfast. She looked tired, and dreary.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

"Granola, with coconut milk and coconut shreads." She answered.

"Sounds nice?"

"Try some." She sat on the couch next to me, shoving the spoon in my face.

"Nah." I pushed it away.

"Come on Eddie." She circled it in front of my face like I was a baby.

"No." She shoved it in my mouth causing me to gag. "You would be a terrible mother, forcing your kids to eat like that."

"I wouldn't do that to them, but I can do it to you since you aren't my kid, you're my Eddie."

"Great-t-t-t." She smiled, well more like smirked, she really doesn't 'smile'. "What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"You want to go see a movie then go out to eat?"

"How about we rent a movie and order pizza."

"It's a date but do you want to go to the gym first."

"I don't want too but I know you'll make me."

"Correct, now move." The two of us changed clothes and went to the gym in the apartment complex. Patricia put in her headphones and started at the treadmill, she's more in love with a treadmill than I think she is me.

_Fabian_

Bright light shined in my eyes, also known as the downside of living in Hawaii. Nina's hand rested on my chest next to her head. Waking her up would be bad, she should sleep as long as she wants too. I stroked her hand, she ran it across my chest, causing me to smile.

"Sleep tight." I said.

"But I'm wide awake." Nina said, looking up at me. I pecked her lips. She got up, reaching her hand out to me. I took her hand, then she lead me out to the terrace. The terrace runs from our room to the kitchen and it's pretty wide. We sat on a lounge chair with her laying on my chest, and my arms holding her small body. The sun kept us warm despite the early morning, the time is 5 am. I think I have jetlag. Actually I'm sure I have it, Nina is basically immune to jetlag now.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked tugging at her sloppy hair.

"Have fun." Nina answered.

"Tell me what you want and we can go."

"Go out for breakfast, walk the beach, showing you cool stuff and teaching you Americaish things so you'll blend in."

"Do I really stick out _that_ much?"

"Just some things you say sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff, ya know."

"Not really."

"Well it's just what you say, how you say it and how you don't get things."

"Are you trying to say you're embarressed of me Nina Martin?"

"No-o-o-o." I poked her side making her giggle. "Stop."

"No, you have a cute giggle." I poked again.

"Stop-p-p-p."

"No." I started ticking her full blast, laughing along with her. I pinned her down when I was down just staring into her cloudy blue eyes. "Love you babe." I said.

"Love you babe." She mimicked. Her hands connected behind my head pulling me close for a kiss.

_Alfie _

Ambs and I are cuddled on the couch of the apartment. She has a small cold. Her nose was bright red and her eyes were tired.

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"No, I'm icky feeling." She whined. She sneezed.

"Sneeze goo."

"That is disgusting, Alfie."

"You did it not me."

"Well you made it sound nasty."

"I'm sorry, baby." I kissed the side of her head.

"It's okay, but I feel like I need Nina. She helps me get through colds."

"You have me."

"I can't gossip with you."

"You can I'll just be clueless."

"Sometimes it's about you though so it would be no fun. Ugh I miss her so much already."

"You guys spent so much time together."

"I know but it's because we're girls! BFF'S, girlyfriends, the potato to my patato."

"Patato?"

"Nina told me that one, it's cute."

"Oh no you're going American on me."

"No I'm not. I'm just bicultural."

"Is that a real thing?"

"It is now."

"Of course, everything you say is always right."

"Yay Alfie you finally get it!" Oh Amber.

_Jerome_

The thick square glasses sat on Mara's nose. Her nose is buried into her textbook. We haven't even started school and she's obsessed with everything involving law. She tapped her highlighter against the book. She's highlighting what she thinks is super important. I took the book from her hands. Her placement of hands didn't move, as she moved her head towards me.

"Give it back now Jerome." She said sounding annoyed.

"Nope, let's have a staring contest." She blinked.

"I lost, now give me the book."

"No."

"Now, Jerome."

"Nu uh." She pounced on me, well tried. I lunged away from her so she fell on her face. She scrunched up her face and looked like she was about to cry."I'm sorry, Mars." I placed the book back in her hands, her eyes dried and she instantly smiled.

"Thank you Jerome."

"You, you tricked me."

"Yes, very much so."

"Sneaky little Jaffary."

"You should stop hanging out with me if you want it to stop."

"Snappy."

"Jerome can you please go, I have to do this for my class before I even get there. It's a great law program."

"But I wanna stay." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body.

"Just for a little bit." We laid back on the bed, her neck nuzzled into my neck. She's warm.

_Mick_

Everything felt like it was in slow motion when I saw Joy. She ran to me almost knocking me over. She kissed me while wrapping her legs around me. I broke the kiss and smiled with her.

"Hey babes." She said smiling at me.

"That's my line." I kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. She untangled from me. "Let's get your bags." I sat her down and made her to her things. She had 5 bags which isn't so bad. I picked them up and got to my car.

"I'm happy I finally got here, sorry for missing my flight too." Joy said.

"It's fine, at least you're here." I answered.

"Yup baby." I missed Joy so much. She's my babes.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry Micks POV was short but I just want to update. There was a basketball game today my team lost...but the other team had the CUTEST guys I mean my god! So me and my friend went for the other team, we're such bad people. I changed my tumblr url to keepcalmandstayclassyxx. Hope you liked the chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Patricia_

"You are the worst work out partner." I exclaimed as Eddie and I walked down the hallway in our apartment complex.

"You should stop forcing me to move. It's a waste." Eddie said. I opened the apartment door and dropped my workout bag. I went to the bathroom, starting my shower. Sweat was stuck to my skin. Ugh why do I even try. When I finished my shower I went to my unpacked boxes digging around for some clothes. Unpacking seems like something hard. Things will probably just come out of the boxs when I need them. My yoga pants and tank top hugged my body. I headed to the living room, sitting next to Eddie.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Paranormal activity." I answered.

"Which one?"

"You can pick."

"Ok, can you put the pizza in the oven."

"Can't we just order some?"

"Patricia, we have a low budget. Speaking of a budget we need jobs." My nose scrunched up. I had a summer job to pay for college tuition. Amber got me a job working as her assistant. I hated it. Well all the travel trips were fun and when she bought me things. She paid me something I couldn't imagine. But the blonde's rich enough to do it so why not give it to me. I picked up my laptop.

"You look for jobs, and I put the pizza in the oven." Our freezer is full of stuff, probably because frozen stuff expires less. Pizza seems to be the main thing in here too. Ugh this isn't like my old home life. My parents always had the best for Piper and I but now I'm dropped like a fly. At least I take this better then I know Amber would.

Tomorrow is offically the start of a new beginning. Starting school and living with my boyfriend. Known this was coming since Eddie and I got accepted here. Known it was coming since my parents disowned me. Now is just time to face the truth.

_Nina_

I love days with my Fabes. We had breakfast, walked the beach, went to lunch, went out to the city and now were back at the beach watching the sunset. His hand was intertwined with mine. His finger tapped on the promise ring he bought me. It was my graduation present from him, that we would be together forever. He makes me feel happy all the time. The sand squished my toes. I leaned into Fabian's side.

"You like the view Fabes?" I asked.

"It's gorgeous, like you." He said. I blushed heavily.

"Thanks babe."

"No need to thank me. I should thank you for being so pretty." I laughed.

"You make me blush."

"Good. At least this blushing is different than the 'Oh my gosh my boyfriend is so British' blush." He mimicked an American accent. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's really good. Better than my British."

"Yea no offense but it sounds like your trying to mimic a spanish accent mimicking a british accent."

"Well look who's the critic now." He flashed me one of his bright white smiles. I'm goofy for the smile. After the sunset we went home, ate dinner and seddled into bed. When I shut my eyes I was in what seemed like a perfect world.

A living room was where I found myself in. I looked around. This place looks like a mansion. I'm sitting on a white couch, with a brown blanket wrapped around me. I stood and wandered upstairs to the bedroom.

"Mama why aren't you in bed?" A small voice asked, making me turn around. A little girl. "Daddy said stay, because you're sicky."

"Um..." I said.

"Mama go!" She said. She looked five at most.

"Well where is daddy?"

"He be right back, and said me to watch you! Go." I heard a beep and a door open. "Go!" She exclaimed.

"Katy who are you talking to?" A males voice said, sounding oddly familiar.

"Mommy being bad." Katy said. Footsteps grew closer. It's Fabian. After that I was snapped out of my dream. I looked and Fabian sleeping. I could spend my life with him, no question.

* * *

_Hola-la. Sorry about the wait but I have some for you to read! Enjoy and comment or PM if there is something you really want to see in here._


	4. Chapter 4

_Patricia_

First day of school. Ugh I'm nervous. Eddie is making breakfast, while I get ready. He's probably just getting some ceral. I prepared in the bathroom before going up to the kitchen. Eddie had doughnuts not ceral. I grabbed one and ate as quickly aas possible.

"I'm going to walk to my class." I said.

"I have to drive because my class is too far for me to walk and get there on time." Eddie said.

"Ohh well I have to go, bye Eddison." I said. He rolled his eyes. I let out a low laugh and went outside. I walked a few blocks to get to campus in my heeled boots. My cell phone rang and I picked up.

"Hey Joy." I said.

"Hey Trixie, I miss you so much. It's hard living with a boy and no one else." She said. I laughed.

"He can't be that bad."

"Patricia, he's clueless most of the time."

"Well you knew that. We all knew that."

"It's worse than I thought though."

"Where is he now?"

"Getting something for dinner."

"Oh yeah it's like a day ahead there."

"Yup, ugh I have no friends here."

"None of us do."

"Mara and Jerome are still in England."

"But we are on two different parts of the country."

"That's not true."

"We aren't close is all that matters."

"I should go, have fun on your first day!"

"Bye Joy." I hung up and stared at the building in front of me. Here I go.

_Joy_

Does anyone have any idea why I thought having a morning class would equal a good idea? Because right now it seems like the stupidest thing I've ever done. I've been through half of my day, I even made a friend. Her name's Ali.

I'm sitting in the back of this classroom. It's a lecture hall. A girl sat next to me.

"Joy." The girl said happily.

"Girl I don't know." I said. She gave a sugary sweet laugh. It was almost sickening.

"I'm Sienna." She said.

"Hi Sienna." I said.

"So you have a realtionship with my love."

"No I have a relationship with my boyfriend." I got up to move. She grabbed my bag and stepped on my foot with her high heels.

"Mick is mine."

"Funny because we sleep together." She dug her foot farther down into mine.

"Watch yourself."

* * *

_Argg shortness! I apolagize but I needed to update before the new season! I'm afraid that my couples are going to be fucked up after this new season but I'm still gonna watch. If I do like other couples then it will probably be a small amount so I will continue my stories even if I fall head over heels for another couple (Doubt I will but you never know). If everyone else does new couple stories then that's cool I mean I'll just be the only one being different. Anyway please give suggestions and please keep reviewing. You guys are my inspiration. Love you babes!_


End file.
